The Undead Captain and the Queen of the dead
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: OC Captain Bailey McCall was in the military for nine years, before being transferred over to Boston Homicide as a detective. specializing in behavior, helping both Rizzoli and Isles with diagnosing unsubs and victims. Warning: Language, blood, mentions of abuse and rape. Because I like bad childhoods more than I should. Rated T.


So whilst I've been writing Darkened souls I started watching Rizzoli and Isles... Needless to say that obviously called for my imagination to create a Fan fiction in my head. So then I started writing my ideas down, and decided it was a good idea. Title may change at a later date.

I own nothing except Bailey, the plot and OOCness of some characters.

Bailey 1

Bailey McCall was a detective, with nine years of army life under her belt. She joined Boston PD as a detective in homicide, specialising in behaviour.

She yawned as she walked through the door of the PD, carrying a gingerbread latte with a double espresso shot. Wearing a white shirt, black dress pants and worn out black converse. She had creamy brown hair, cut into a pixie look with dazzling green eyes. She waved at Mrs Rizzoli with a grin as she walked to the elevator.

The doors opened with a ring and out stepped the chief medical examiner Maura Isles.

"Oh! Bay, how are you?" She smiled at the younger girl and done a quick one arm hug.

"I'm... Okay, I guess. Urm... Yeah. You? Sorry, I'm tired." The girl brushed a hand through her hair. "I was meant to be on call... Seems like Korsak needed me in."

"Oh I see. I'm doing well." She quickly raised her hand to touch the younger woman's forehead. "You're quite warm, are you experiencing headaches, muscle aches, coughing, sneezing? Is it hard to breath?"

Bailey furrowed her brows and crossed her arms in a defensive manner. "If I feel any worse than I already do, I will go home and make an appointment with my doctor."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I know." She spoke in a smart manner and stepped into the elevator. She smirked, taking a sip of her latte. "I'll come see you when I get a minute." She pressed a button and went to the right floor.

She leant heavily on the wall of the elevator, groaning. She had been working three different jobs over the course of three months. She felt exhausted all the time and was coming down with something. Probably because instead of getting a coat she was paying her bills.

She snapped to attention as she came to the floor, and stiffly walked towards Korsak's desk.

"Alright old man? What can I do for you?" She plucked out a donut from a pink cardboard box and took a bite as she looked at Frost, Rizzoli and Korsak.

"I'm not old." He said and scowled at her for taking a donut.

"Of course you're not." Jane spoke with small grin. "We brought you in to help Maura."

"Damn it..." She sighed loudly, exaggerating more than needed, and stopped a foot. "I just saw her!"

Jane chuckled, and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "She's noticed your slight fever hasn't she."

"Yep." She huffs, and finishes the donut off. She shrugs and takes another sip of coffee. "What do you need me to do?"

"We've got two bodies, and Maura wanted the behaviour specialist to come in for her psychological input."

"Brilliant. So whilst I could be curled up in bed with a hot water bottle, I'm here. Offering therapy to dead people."

"Yeah." Frost spoke and grinned. "What coffee do you have today?"

"Gingerbread latte double shot."

"Bad day?"

"Horrendous." She shrugged, and drained the last of the coffee. "Better go face the Queen of the dead. I'm going to pick up another coffee too."

She nodded to the group and walked back to the elevator, pulling out her phone and speed dialling Maura.

"Isles." Came from the end if the line.

"Want a coffee?"

"Sorry?"

"Yes or no? Coffee?"

"Yes...?"

"Stevia with one percent milk right?" She asked as she got into the elevator, and pressed the ground floor.

"Yes. Thank you."

"I'll be there in ten. Depending on how I feel." She hung up and when she came to the ground floor she floated into the café.

"Bailey! How are you? You look tired, are you ill?" Angelia spoke as she rushed to the girl.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... Can you get me Maura's usual...? And can you get me a latte with a double espresso. With gingerbread syrup if you have it." She dug money out of her pockets and looked up as the woman got to work. "And you? How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine Hun, it's not too busy but it's stressful with trying to find good recipes." She placed the take out cups on the counter and added up the money.

"Anything with sugar in and I'm yours." She handed the money to Angelia and took the cups. "Keep the change." She smiled and strode to the elevator.

It took her three minutes to get to Maura; she placed the coffee on the side near her laptop. "Isles." She walked to the woman and watched her perform the autopsy, sitting on the free metal table.

Bailey looked at the two bodies that Maura was bent over and took in the details of each. One was stabbed multiple times whilst the other was shot.

"McCall." She smiled and continued to murmur her findings to herself. She finished scratching under the victims nail.

"What would you like help with?" She lay back on the metal table and closed her eyes.

"Nothing as of yet. However what do you notice about the two of these victims?"

"The woman was stabbed repeatedly, possibly after death as well. It gives the impression that whoever had killed her had made it a personal attack." She sat up again but didn't open her eyes. "However if the man was killed by the same person, he was merely in the way. Wrong place, wrong time." She hopped off and bent over the woman, inspecting her a bit more.

"So what's your diagnosis?" Maura looked up at the woman and cocked an eye brow.

"What time where they killed, night or day?"

"Day."

"Whoever did it was possibly board line psychotic. They took the risks to kill them, hence the reason for the no empathy towards Mr Doe over there." She looked at the woman again. "Who are you?"

"Amy Dunn."

"Hmm..." She stood up straighter and tapped her chin, before something caught her attention. "Maura... What's this?" She points towards a rather deep wound; it seemed lumpy with a small powdery substance.

Maura brought over a piece of equipment that would show them the wound on the screen. "Hmm... I'm not sure; I'll let the crime lab test it." She took a cotton swab and took a small substance of it to test. Placing it in a tube.

It took another four hours for Maura to complete the two autopsies. Before turned her attention to Bailey, who was sitting on the table with a coffee, she'd been there most of the time and then would only disappear when she wanted a coffee, or Maura had asked her to retrieve something. She drank greedily from her take out cup and yawned, a headache pounding behind her eyes and on the crown of her head.

"Whilst I'm waiting for the results, I'm going to do a check up on you." Maura spoke, holding out a thermometer.

"No." She spoke, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I just have a cold; I'll be over it soon anyway..."

"What did you last eat?" Maura asked, before rethinking the question. "And when did you eat?" She waved the thermometer at the stubborn younger woman.

"Last night, I had a bowl of cereal." She shrugged; she held back a yawn but opened her mouth for Maura to check her temperature.

Maura smiled and placed the instrument in the woman's mouth, and signalled her to close her mouth. "Why haven't you eaten breakfast?"

"I wasn't hungry." She said around the thermometer, crossing her legs on the metal table.

"You also have Periorbital Edema." She said as she murmured to herself the symptoms.

"What?" She flashed a confused look towards the chief Medical Examiner.

"Dark circles under the eyes." She spoke, understanding that Bailey wouldn't understand all medical terminology.

"Ah... That's night terrors." She shrugged as she brushed off the importance of her own health. She opened her mouth once Maura signalled she could.

"38.4 degrees Celsius." Maura _tsked_ and shook her head. "You should be in bed McCall." She wiped the thermometer and placed it in the correct place. She blinked at the new information given to her. "Night terrors? Pavor nocturnes can be treated with sleeping pills; do you ever remember your dreams?"

"The main symptom of night terrors is that you don't remember what you see." Bailey stretched her arms out. "Even if I remembered I wouldn't discuss them with someone." She then crossed her arms, knowing that Maura knew that it was defensive; however when she didn't want to discuss something she would put it out there that she didn't want to.

Maura nodded, taking in the defensive body language. "You've not told me of your family before... What about them?"

Bailey chuckled bitterly, she knew Maura wanted to pursue a friendship, and wanted to know details about Bailey's life. "My mother and two sister's life in Manhattan. I don't know where my father or brother are, they left us when I was nine." She shook her head. "But I remember what my father used to do to my mother, if he turned up dead, I wouldn't be sympathetic. He deserved it, in my opinion."

She took a sip of coffee, before continuing. "I was the third born, I was the odd one out. I didn't like contact; I didn't like people, or loud noises." She grinned widely. "But my oldest sister and I would always play fight... She was the only one I liked; she wouldn't hit me unless it was play. The rest of my family... Not so much." She shrugged and sighed. "I was bullied relentlessly outside of my family; I developed major depression and mild paranoia. Later on I was a victim of sexual assault.

"Then I ran away when I was seventeen... a month before I was eighteen. I signed up for the army, and was in for nine years." She smiled at her accomplishments. "Then I was transferred to Boston homicide, for two years."

Maura tilted her head, as she took in the details of the younger woman. That had meant that the detective was twenty nine. That was nine years younger than the ME. "What rank were you?"

"Captain." Bailey looked at her with a proud grin. "Captain Bailey McCall. Otherwise known as Sunshine... Ironically."

"You were a Captain?" Maura looked at her surprised, unsuspecting that the other woman had been given such a high rank. "Why were you transferred to Homicide if you were a high rank?"

"My Unit was dispersed." She spoke and nodded to herself, smiling. "So they transferred me to Boston Homicide as a detective. I out rank Cavanaugh in military terms. But here I'm only a detective, if I'm recommissioned, which is highly possible then I'd out rank him."


End file.
